Kingdom Hearts : The Keyblade War
by VINcredable
Summary: When Kim Possibles heart is stolen by a mysterious organization, Ron Stoppable must set out to different worlds to find it while wielding the Keyblade. But on his journey he will find out truths of his past that he would have never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1 it Begins

_**Prologue**_

_Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped into the clearing where they saw him, he hadn't moved an inch since they left him there half an hour ago. Sora's body still ached from his fight with him but he stood there with his back turned to them completely fine, as if he hadn't fought in days, but what else could be expected from Sephiroth._

_Sora approached Sephiroth from behind but before he could say a word the voice was filled with his stoic voice,_

"_Did you give him my message?" Sephiroth asked._

_Sora knew who he was referring to, as soon as Sora had finished his fight against the Ex-Soldier he had requested Sora to deliver a message to Cloud._

"_Maybe" was Sora's only answer. Before Sephiroth could ask again, a new voice filled the air_

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, Sephiroth!"_

_Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sephiroth turned to see Cloud entering the clearing._

_Sephiroth slowly approached Cloud._

"_Cloud… You'll never let go of the darkness…"_

_Cloud rose his mighty Buster Sword, deep cracks were imbedded in the blade after hundreds of battles, the blade was now wrapped in a white bandage._

"_Shut up!!!" was Cloud's only reply_

_Sephiroth stopped approaching Cloud and reached to his side grasping the handle of his huge Masamune, he quickly drew the blade and took a battle stance towards Cloud_

"_You'll never let go of your past"_

"_SHUT UP!!!" Cloud screamed at Sephiroth as he lowered the blade to his side and charged towards Sephiroth._

_Before Cloud was able to attack Sephiroth, the long white haired man leaped up into the air, Cloud stopped for a second before jumping up towards him, they met in the air as their swords clashed against each other, with every midair strike between the two blades caused a small flash of light. As they battled in the air Sora cheered Cloud on,_

"_Cloud, get him!!!"_

_After a few moments of fighting in the air they finnaly fell back down the the ground, they both landed on their feet before charging each other again, their blades struck again emitting a flash of light, they stood like that for a moment, each of them pushing their swords against the others. As they stood there against each other, Sephiroth started to speak._

"_Absurd… defeating me is meaningless. you know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back"_

_Cloud looked down for a moment before hearing a new voice._

"_Wrong"_

_Cloud recognized the voice immediately, before he had even seen who had spoken,_

"_Tifa, stay back" Cloud warned her_

_Sora turned and saw her, the crazy chick who had torn Ansem's study room apart apparently looking for someone with spiky hair, it was right then he realized that she must have meant Cloud,_

"_How can I? I wanna help you" Tifa said to cloud_

_With one quick push, Sephiroth forced Cloud backwards, he pointed his sword towards Cloud,_

"_He can't, he'll never let go of the darkness" Sephiroth said to Tifa_

_Tifa shook her head in disagreement,_

"_He doesn't have to, he just needs someone to surround him with light"_

_Hearing this, Sephiroth quickly turned and pointed his blade at Tifa instead of Cloud. Tifa leaped back a bit as to get out of range of any attack Sephiroth may try, she carried on speaking_

"_The darkness will be there Sephiroth… but in a place you can't reach"_

_Sephiroth scoffed at her little speech,_

"_Is that right? Lets see what this light of yours can do"_

_Sephiroth quickly stepped forward to put himself back in range of attacking Tifa and brought his sword down in a quick slash. Tifa jumped back away from the blade before leaping towards Sephiroth, as she was about a meter away from him she attempted a quick punch but Sephiroth quickly dodged to the side and Tifa flew on past him before turning around and taking up hr own battle stance._

_Cloud was watching the whole thing, Cloud felt something rise in him, like a spark of light._

"_No!" Cloud shouted as he covered his head._

_Tifa rush towards Sephiroth and unleashed punch after punch but they were all dodged by the slightest movements from Sephiroth, as soon as her combo ended Sephiroth struck her chest with an open palm with such strength that it forced her back a few meters_

_Sephiroth looked away from Tifa for a moment and noticed Cloud distracted by something. Seeing his chance to attack, Sephiroth jumped towards Cloud with his sword raised._

_Sora saw the attack and warned Cloud,_

"_Look out!!!"_

_Hearing Sora's voice Cloud realized what was about to happen and quickly jumped to the said, narrowly dodging Sephiroth attack, Cloud landed between Tifa and Sephiroth and once again raised his blade in defense of his childhood friend._

"_Cloud, you can have my light" Tifa said softly from behind him._

_Sephiroth heard Tifa's plea and rose his blade ready to strike again_

"_The light doesn't suit you" Sephiroth said with a slightly rougher tone_

_Cloud was confused at what to do, he slowly shook his head,_

"_I just… don't know" as Cloud said this, a light started to surround him_

_Sephiroth realized what was happening a moment too late, he quickly rushed at Cloud,_

"_Stop!" Sephiroth shouted._

_Cloud lowered his blade and took a new battle stance with his blade lowered behind him, as he took this stance the light that was surrounding him glowed with more intensity._

_Sephiroth saw the light and stopped in mid air, he realized it was too late to stop Cloud now._

_Cloud looked up at Sephiroth for a moment before jumping up towards him, Sephiroth saw Cloud jump and used his own power to shoot up into the air away from him. As they rose higher and higher into the air they gradually got closer. Finally they met in the air, but as they did they emitted a bright flash which caused Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tifa to look away. After the flash subsided they all looked up again and saw that the sky was empty, both Cloud and Sephiroth were gone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_They went somewhere else… Cloud went to fight a great battle, to defeat the darkness inside him" - Sora_

"_That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." - Sephiroth_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_VINcredable Presents_

**Kingdom Hearts III : The Keyblade War**

**Chapter 1**

**It Begins**

_**4 Years Later**_

In the darkness of space existed hundreds of worlds. Each of these world were separated and oblivious to each others existence, but that is what made them vulnerable. Out there hiding in the darkness were creatures set on destroying the harmony of these worlds. However there were a few individuals that had dedicated their lives to protecting these worlds.

Over a cluster of worlds hovered a single dark blue gummi ship, the owner of this ship was none other than Riku, one of the heroes that saved the worlds from Organization XIII four years ago.

Riku piloted his ship towards the world named Port Royal, he performed a quick scan of the surrounding area. After a few moment the scan came up negative and Riku sighed. He picked up a radio,

"Riku reporting in, area 3 Port Royal all clear"

Turning off the radio he activated the throttle on his Gummi ship and rocketed off towards the next area on his patrol.

15 minutes later Riku arrived at another world, this world had yet to be exposed to the fact of other worlds, as such it had no name and had been named after its primary town, Middleton.

Riku started the scan, after a moment it came up negative, and once again Riku sighed,

"What I wouldn't give for some action…" Riku said as he picked up his radio,

"Riku reporting in, Area 4 Middleton all …."

BEEP BEEP BEEP a loud alarm sounded and the main screen flashed red.

Riku dropped the radio in shock as he checked the scanner, but before he could see them on the screen he saw them out his windshield, a group of heartless ships heading towards the Middleton World.

"OH COME ON!!! I WAS JOKING!!!" Riku shouted up at the air.

He quickly picked up the radio,

"This is Riku, we have a problem, a large group of Heartless are heading towards the world designated as Middleton, I'm going after them!!!"

Riku dropped the radio without waiting for an answer, he slammed his foot down on the acceleration and blasted towards the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life was good… this was the one thought going through Ron Stoppable's head as he walked down the street towards his favorite restaurant Bueno Nacho. And it was true, his life was good.

For years now Ron had been with his best friend Kim Possible, but just over a year ago now they had officially started dating after the Little Diablo incident. They remained a couple throughout their senior year. Graduation was over a month ago and Ron was already enjoying the summer. They hadn't been called away on many missions since the villains had started dropping off the map. The Seniors had moved away to a secret location to live in peace, Monkey Fist was turned to stone and buried deep under Yamanuchi village ever since the Yono incident. And then there was Drakken and Shego, they had both disappeared, usually Wade would have no trouble finding them but this time it was like they had fallen off the face of the earth.

Ron continued his train of thought as he walked down the street, he failed to notice someone in the street before he bumped into him, Ron fell to the floor and looked up at who he had bumped into, it was a person whose face was covered by the hood of a pure white coat, the coat covered the persons whole body not revealing even the smallest hint of skin, Ron couldn't even tell if the person was a Man or a Woman.

"Umm, sorry dude, my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" Ron said with a sheepish smile.

The person in the white coat looked down at Ron without even offering him and hand up, Ron got up and looked at the person under his hood trying to get a hint as to who it was.

Ron found out the person was a man when he spoke with a rough voice,

"It begins…" the man in white said as he looked up at the air behind Ron.

Ron turned around and looked into the air where the man in white was looking and he saw it, large meteors in the air getting closer and closer to his own position, the meteors all adorned a strange crest on their fronts, a sharp red heart shape with an X through the center,

"W-what the hell are those?" Ron asked the man in white, but as Ron turned to the man Ron realized he was gone, Ron watched as the first meteor shot down to the ground and landed with a loud boom somewhere in the city. Another one landed with a smash right into the side of a building just down the street.

Ron turned and saw Beuno Nacho just down the street, that's where Kim said she would meet him,

"Ok, rule number one in this kind of situation… get Kim!!!"

Ron started sprinting down the street, he suddenly felt a wave of coldness over his head, he looked up and saw that he was in the shadow of another meteor, acting quickly he stopped running and dove backwards to avoid it, the meteor smashed into the ground where Ron had been standing just a few moments before, Ron got up and looked into the crater. He was surprised to see something moving in the crater, a shadow, the shadow slowly seeped out of the crater and onto the street, Ron stepped back, somehow he just knew this shadow was dangerous. The shadow slowly started to take shape, it slowly rose out of the ground and took a real shape, it had a small body, little claws extended from stubby arms, its head adorned two little antennae and two bright yellow lights for eyes.

The new shadow creature made strange noise as it got closer and closer to Ron, Ron continued to step backwards slowly, it was then that he realized another shadow emerging from the crater, and another… and another. It continued until there were at least a dozen of the little shadow monsters. Pretty soon Ron was surrounded.

Ron looked up ahead and saw Beuno Nacho, just a little farther down the road, but his attention was torn from Bueno Nacho and towards something else, another meteor an this one was heading straight at Bueno Nacho.

"Kim… Kim's in there!!!"

He had to get past these pests, there was only one choice… as soon as the first monster got close enough Ron kicked it straight in its 'Face', it tumbled backwards into a couple more of them, Ron dashed forward and leaped over the little monsters and landed between them and the crater where they had come from, without breaking his pace Ron continued to run, he jumped again and placed his foot on the top of a dumpster for leverage and pushed himself upwards, he flew straight over the crater and landed on the other side, rolling into a crouch from the landing, he got back up and sprinted towards Bueno Nacho, he only had one chance to save the building and everyone inside,

'Ok, come of monkey powers, don't fail me now… come on, Lotus Blade…"

Ron continued running towards the building, as soon as he reached it he jumped with amazing strength and planted his foot on the roof for leverage and launched himself into the air towards the incoming meteor, Ron just barely noticed something from his right, a low whistling sound, Ron knew instinctively what it was, Ron held out his hand as the Lotus Blade completed its journey from its resting place and landed softly in his hand, Ron continued flying towards the Meteor, when he was just a few meters away from the Meteor Ron quickly flipped forward for more strength and with an overhead blow sliced the blade into the meteor.

At first it seemed like nothing had happened, then in a flash the meteor split in half right down the center, the Meteor split apart and flew right past Ron, the two piece veered away from Bueno Nacho and smashed into the parking lot to the right and left of the restaurant.

Ron performed a couple of flowing back flips before landing softly on the ground. Unknown to him everyone inside Bueno Nacho had seen his display of power and were now running out of the building towards him.

Before he knew what was going on Ron was being thanked left, right and center for saveing them, Ron looked through the crowd trying to find Kim, she was nowhere to be found,

"Yo, Kim!!! You here?!?!" Ron shouted through the din.

"She's not here…" Ron turned to see who had spoken, it was Justine Flanner, genius student who had worked with on a science project

"…Kim asked me to ask you to meet her at the high school…" Justine shouted through the crowd.

Unable to say anything back to her due to the crowd Ron simply nodded with a smile in thanks and took off, it took a few moments to get out of the crowd before he was running down the street towards the old high school.

Nobody noticed two figures standing on the roof of Bueno Nacho watching as Ron sprinted down the street, the two were wearing pure white coats that covered their whole bodies and their faces were hidden by hoods on their coats.

Even though they both wore the same design of coats their stature was completely different, one man was standing tall with his arms behind his back as he watched Ron run down the street, the second person was slightly shorter and had a feminine stance, she stood with a white glove covered hand at her hip as she spoke,

"To think, a loser like him is the one…" she said.

The one with a straight posture stood up straight and looked at her through the gap in his hood,

"He is more powerful than you think don't under estimate him Xen'nobi, it'll be your last mistake"

Xen'nobi dropped her hand from her hip as she spoke with respect to the man,

"I understand lord Xorn… I shall be careful"

As Xen'nobi finished speaking she noticed a dark portal open to the side, a moment later another figure in a white coat stepped out, this figure had a feminine figure and walked with a posture and wiggled her hips a little as she walked, she stopped behind Xorn and bowed,

"Lord Xorn, we are ready… we have the Possible girl, everyone else is waiting at the school"

Xorn turned to her and nodded,

"Good work Jux'stein, lets go" Xorn said.

Jux'stein nodded and turned around, she waved her hand in the air and opened a large dark portal, a moment later Xorn, Xen'nobi and Jux'stein all exited through the portal which closed behind them.

**To Be Continued…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well what do ya think?**

**don't worry, more about the people in white coats will be revealed in the next chapter. Just so you have an idea at what they look like, imagine the black coats that Organization XIII wore... its just a white version of them.**

**please read and review, the more reviews i get, the more encouraged i am to write, and it helps me get the chapters done quicker. and believe me, the first chapter in a fanfic is allways the hardest to write.**

_**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Kim Possible Or Kingdom Hearts.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Station Of Serenity

**Kingdom Hearts III : The Keyblade War**

**Chapter 2**

**Station Of Serenity**

Ron approached the school with an ominous feeling in his gut, like something very bad was going to happen. He clutched the lotus blade tightly in his right hand as he peered through the now locked gates, the school was silent yet the font doors were ajar and creaking in the breeze.

Ron walked along the gate surrounding the school until he found what he was looking for, an old gap in the bars that the janitor had neglected to fix… in 4 years.

Ron slipped roughly through the bars and made his way to the school. He cautiously opened the ajar door and stepped in, the lights were on, but it looked like nobody was home.

Ron walked down the first corridor until he reached Kim's locker, he quickly spun the padlock in the right combination and the locker swung open. Ron reached inside and attempted to power up the computer console that would link him directly to wade, but with no success. The screen remained blank, as Ron reached into the locker in an attempt to feel if there was anything wrong with the power cable Ron noticed something in the corner of his eye, a flash of white disappearing around the corner at the end of the corridor.

Ron pulled his arm out of the locker and ran to the end of the hall hoping that he had seen Kim. He reached the end of the hall and turned to the right and saw him, the man in the white coat he had bumped into not 30 minutes ago,

"…Who are you?" Ron shouted to the end of the corridor hoping for an answer.

The man in the coat looked at Ron from under his hood, he raised a white gloved hand and pointed at Ron,

"This world has been connected… tied to the darkness… and soon, it shall return from whence it came"

The man in white snapped his fingers and small black explosions surrounded Ron, when the explosions dissipated Ron found himself surrounded by at least 7 of the strange shadow creatures, all looking at him with their yellow glowing eyes.

Ron braced himself, he took a stance with the lotus blade as if by instinct, even though he had never actually used the blade in battle before. He looked back up but saw that the man in white had disappeared again.

"Damn!!!" Ron cursed. In his moment of distraction one of the shadow creatures jumped at him, once again on instinct Ron dodged to the side and lashed out with the Lotus Blade hitting the creature square in the chest, Ron felt the blade slice through the creature as if it was cloth.

Ron watched the two pieces hit the ground, but then the legs suddenly got back up and walked towards its top half, a second later the two pieces seemed to merge back together.

"Oh… that can't be good…" Ron was cut off as the rest of the creatures all seemed to jump at him at once, acting quickly Ron willed the Lotus Blade to transform, in a flash of light it became a shield which Ron held up to repel the creatures.

Ron racked his mind thinking of a way out of this mess, but his thought kept getting distracted by the metallic thumping sound of the creatures claws against the shield. Deciding finally just to wing it, Ron forced his entire body forwards pushing the shield against the shadow creatures and knocking them down. After getting through them Ron managed to start sprinting down the hallway, he subconsciously transformed the Lotus Blade back to its original form.

Ron reached the end of the hall and hesitated for a moment,

"Left or right?… Left or Right?.. Left or…" Ron stopped muttering when he looked down to his left and saw another dozen of the shadow creatures,

"RIGHT!!! DEFINITELY RIGHT!!!" Ron screamed as he ran to the right.

Ron kept running until he found himself in front of the gym, Ron quickly slammed his shoulder against the door forcing them open, without looking back he quickly stepped inside and slammed the doors shut and dead bolted them from the inside.

Ron slowly stepped backwards away from the door which was now shaking on its hinges from the force being applied to it by the shadow creatures.

Ron stepped backwards slowly still keeping a close eye on the door, there was a loud thumping filling the room as the creatures slammed against the door trying to gain entrance, after a moment the door stopped shaking and Ron sighed in relief,

"Phew…" Ron wiped the sweat from his brow but stopped mid-wipe, Ron heard a thumping sound, he looked up at the door but it hadn't moved, Ron felt suddenly cold as a shadow covered him, Ron quickly snapped his head around and looked behind himself, the thumping had come from the footsteps of a large person wearing another white coat, at first Ron thought it might be the same person he had been chasing through the school but that thought was soon dismissed by the sheer size of this person,

"YAAARRRHHH!!!" screamed a deep and rough yet female voice, Ron jumped quickly to the side when he noticed something, the person in white was holding a giant pure black war hammer above her head.

Ron landed to the right just as the hammer was smashed into the ground sending shockwaves that shook the entire gym,

Ron looked closer at this person, somehow he could just tell it was a female, the shape of her body gave it away, but she also towered over him and she had to be extraordinarily strong to use a weapon like that.

The woman in the white coat slowly dislodged the hammer from the floor and started walking slowly towards him, her footsteps made a loud thumping sound, the same thumping sound Ron had mistaken for the creatures banging against the door.

Ron raised his hand ready to fight but found the Lotus Blade had disappeared, he looked around in panic for a moment before he saw it, laying a few meters away, he must have dropped it when he jumped away from the incoming hammer.

Ron quickly ran to it and attempted to pick it up, only to have it knocked away by a knife that flew past him, the knife hit the blade and knocked it farther away.

Ron turned to see where the knife had come from and saw yet another person in a white coat dropping from the rafters, but it was still not the same person he had been chasing, this one was too short, Ron looked down at this newcomers hands and saw several knifes between each of his fingers.

Ron turned to the Lotus Blade and again dove for it, Ron was just about to grasp the handle when he felt something suddenly tie around his legs and hold him back, he suspended in mid air for a moment before dropping to the ground with a thud.

After getting over the slight pain in his chest from slamming into the ground Ron quickly flipped himself over onto his back and looked at his legs, the was a long metallic rope wrapped around them, Ron followed the rope to its source, it was extending out of the wrist of someone's arm, another person in a white coat, yet still no the one who he had chased through the school.

"Oh come on!!! How many of you guys are there?!?!" Ron yelled in frustration.

As if answering Rons question, a black portal opened across the gym and out stepped another one, this one was definitely female as her white coat seemed to hug her every curve, then another one appeared… and another one, soon there were portals open all over the gym, soon enough the portals finally closed, Ron started counting them in his head,

"10, 11, 12.… sorry I asked…" Ron muttered to himself.

Without warning another portal opened and another man in white stepped out making 13 of the people altogether.

They all stood looking at him for a moment before Ron was able to ask,

"Who the hell are you people?"

The one who had entered the gym last stepped forward and spoke, Ron instantly recognized the voice as the man whom he had chased,

"We Ronald… are Organization Esslearth…"

Ron stared at them for a moment as they remained quiet,

"…and that's supposed to mean something to me?"

The one who had spoken shook his head,

"No, I just wanted to make sure you remember the name… and THIS, will make sure you never forget…"

He turned to another person and spoke,

"Manxyek, do it…"

The person revealed as Menxyek nodded, he turned around and walked behind the bleachers, a moment later dragging something, Ron looked closer and realized who it was,

"KP!!!" Ron yelled as he watched Manxyek drag her by her arms.

She was tied up but very conscious,

"Hey.. Let go of me you creep!!!" Kim yelled at the man, but this was all she could do since her hands and legs were bound by some sort of black shadow.

Manxyek quickly leaned down and rose his hand to her face, a flash of light emanated from his hand and Kim's head lolled to the side. Ron froze in fear when he saw this,

"NO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" Ron screamed

Manxyek turned to Ron and spoke with a cocky attitude,

"Chill out, I just knocked her out… we have no intention on hurting her… not her body at least"

Ron racked his brain to try and figure out what he meant.

Manxyek turned to the one who had spoken first and received a nod.

Manxyek slowly turned back to Kim and leaned down, Ron watched as his hand hovered dangerously close to Kim's chest, Ron was about to shout out to him not to touch her but stopped when he saw another light, this one looked like a small lightning bolt as it emerged from Manxyek's hand and hit Kim's chest. Discomfort was noticeable on Kim's face for a moment, Manxyek slowly raised his hand away from Kim and dragging the lightning bolt with him, the bolt pulled away from Kim but dragged something along with it, Ron watched as something red and shining was pulled from Kim, something that looked oddly like…

"W-what did you do to her?" Ron asked worriedly.

Manxyek slowly pulled the heart shaped object towards himself and with a flash of light it disappeared, after this happened he turned back to Ron,

"Looks like I just stole you girlfriends heart… literally, haha"

Ron's face drained of all color,

"W-what do you mean you took her heart… that's impossible!!!"

Manxyek slowly started walking towards him,

"You won't be saying that after I rip yours from your chest…" Manxyek said threateningly.

"No Manxyek, its time for us to leave… Xongamwra, finish him off" the leader said in quick succession.

Manxyek turned away from Ron with hesitance, while the big woman with the hammer who had tried to smash him to pieces earlier bowed to the obvious leader,

"As you wish, it is my honor to serve, lord Xorn…"

Ron listened carefully, the name of this leader was Xorn.

One by one the Organization turned around and left through their own portals, soon they waere all gone, the one who had him bound quickly retracted the metallic rope from Rons legs and retreated through their own portal.

Soon the only one left was the large one wielding the hammer, Xongamwra as Xorn had called her, she slowly made her way towards Ron, realizing now that he was able to move he quickly dodged to the side in order to avoid the hammer yet again.

Ron rolled onto his side and was finally able to grab the Lotus Blade and hold it against his attacker, he held it ready to strike when Xongamwra swung her hammer in an arc and smashed it hard into the sword easily knocking it away. Ron held his still vibrating hand in pain as Xongamwra raised her hammer high above her head ready for the final blow.

Ron clenched his eyes shut ready for the pain… but nothing came, Ron slowly opened his eyes but found he was no longer in the Gym, he was laying on something shiny, Ron slowly stood up and looked around, everywhere was dark except the floor, it looked lke a large stain glass window.

Ron sterted to step back to get a better look at whet the floor was showing.

There were three people, one was a brown haired boy wearing black who seemed to be holding something that kind of looked like a giant key, there was another boy with white hair wearing a white jacket with yellow rims and this boy too was holding up a black object strangely shaped like a key and next to him was another creature, this one looked like a giant mouse complete with huge round ears, he too was holding up a key almost identical to the first, except this one was golden. They all seemed to be holding their keys up to a gigantic door.

Ron tore his sight from the picture when he noticed something he must have missed a moment ago, a door had appeared, Ron made his way to the door and looked around it, it was jst hanging their, there was nothing behind it and it led nowhere. Still curious he slowly turned the handle on the door and opened it with a gaping mouth, the door lead to another room, this one was almost identical to the first, everywhere was dark except for the floor which adorned another picture, this one was showing two men, one wearing black clothes and had long white hair was brandishing an extremely long katana, and the other man had spiky blond hair was wearing purple clothes and had a large sword which was covered in bandages.

Ron looked further ahead and noticed some stairs, he looked at them and realized they seemed to be floating in midair, they led somewhere into the darkness, knowing their was nowhere else to go, Ron started ascending the stairs.

After a few moments Ron reached another platform, Ron turned around and saw the stairs disappear behind him.

Ron turned his attention to the ground where their was once again picture, and this one made Ron start shaking, the picture showed him and Kim at their senior prom, at the very moment they kissed.

Ron started silently crying as he remembered what the Organization had done, was it really possible, could they have really taken Kim's heart.

"I have to help her!!!" Ron said out loud.

"But how?…"

Ron thought hard to himself.

'The Lotus blade was useless against the shadow monsters and these Organization people.'

As these word echoed in his head he remembered the words of Master Sensei of the Yamanuchi school.

'The Lotus Blade… it becomes what ever the user needs…. I need…. I need a weapon capable of destroying those shadow monsters….'

The world around Ron started dissolving though Ron took no notice,

'..I need a weapon capable of defeating Organization Esslearth…"

Ron's eyes were closed as he once again felt himself laying flat on his back on the clod floor of the gym.

'…I need a weapon that can help me get Kim's heart back!!!" Ron screamed inside his head, at once the Lotus Blade shot from its resting stop on the ground and landed in Rons palm. As this happened Rons body seemed to explode with light.

Xongamwra flinched slightly with the hammer still raised above her head ready to strike, when the light started to dissipate she swung the hammer down only to have it hit something before hitting the ground. The light disappeared completely and Xongamwra was amazed, the boy had changed somewhat.

Ron was standing, the Lotus Blade had taken on a new shape, it was just like the ones he had seen in the first mural, like a giant key, it was identical to the one that the first boy and the mouse had, except Ron's was tinted with a slight blue color, and he was holding it up against Xongamwra's hammer.

Ron barely noticed that his appearance had changed, when the day started he had been wearing his usual red hockey jersey over his black turtleneck. But now he was in something completely different, it was a variation of his mission clothes, brown cargo pants along with his black top, but the black top was tighter and hugged against his stomach. The right sleeve of his shirt was completely gone revealing his shoulder and over his left shoulder seemed to be a piece of black armor and attached to this shoulder plate was a cloth that draped Rons entire left arm, but on the front of the shoulder plate was a symbol, a golden symbol of a crown.

Keeping the shoulder plate attached to him was a long belt that stretched across hi chest and back, their were also several belts strapped around his legs, the final change was his hair, it was spiked up in an odd fashion.

Ron held the strange Key shaped object in front of him against Xongamwra's hammer holding her back. Ron examined the weapon he was holding and somehow knew what it was called,

"Keyblade…" Ron muttered.

With one quick push, Ron was able to thrust the blade forwards causing Xongamwra to fall backwards slightly, Ron saw an opening and jumped forward, with a quick upwards slash Ron was able to hit the woman's hood, a ripping sound was followed by her falling backwards.

Ron held the blade ready for her to get back up,

"Ok, lets go!!!" Ron said with confidence.

His confident face was replaced with shock as she got back up, without her hood her long green hair tied back in a ponytail was visible, she slowly stood back up and brandished her hammer at the same time giving Ron a clear view of her face,

"Y-You!!!" Ron said in surprise.

Her face was just as green as Shego's was, her eyes were a yellow color with red pupils and she had a small beauty spot on her right cheek. Ron recognized her immediately.

"Warmonga!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

booyaa.

well thats another chapter finished. i allready have most of the story lined up for this fic.

please read and review, i really wanna know what you think of this story.


End file.
